Wishing to Forget
by Lord of silver fountains
Summary: When a boy long thought dead is found in the most unlikely of places, the Wizarding world is turned on its head. However, the road to recovery is never easy, Severus and Albus discover this as they fight to bring the broken child back from the depth of his own mind. Trigger warning: implied Rape, Slavery, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Wishing to Forget

Harry, Severus, Dumbledore

Trigger warning: implied non-con, abuse, torture, slavery

Chapter one

Dumbledore hated it when he had to make visits like this. André was a bastard and a murderer, not to mention the most notorious sex slave trader in all of England. He was an incubus of the cruelest blood. Unfortunately, he was the only person he knew to ask on this matter. He knocked on the door to the manor. An elderly woman opened the door, peeping through the tiny open wing between the door and the wall.

"How may my master assist you my lord?" The woman was many of the slaves that André owned. Her posture spoke of repeated beatings and misuse.

"I believe that he is in possession of someone that is of great importance to me." Albus said confidently. The old woman grunted and closed the door. Albus could hear the chain that locked the door being drawn across the latch.

"My master will see you." The woman said softly. She bowed deeply and lead him through a series of twisted passage ways before stopping in front of a giant oak door. She knocked three times. The door was opened by a young boy. He was no older than 18! His bare chest revealed his muscular physique and abused skin. His eyes scanned over Albus, suspicious, then he opened the door wide and allowed Albus entry to the room. The elderly woman bowed deeply again before shuffling away back down the hallway.

"So... Albus Dumbledore. What brings you here? You would never stray into such dark territory without a justifiable cause." Albus inclined his head to the man as he spoke. The man was petting the head of a young boy. His head was turned away from both Albus and his master. From what Albus could see, the child was naked. His stature was very small and skinny. The child could be no older than eleven or twelve. Albus felt like being ill. The man sitting in the lavish armchair was a twisted, sick man.

"I have come to inquire about a young boy that was sold to you a three or so years ago. He was sold from the muggle world." Albus asked. His voice betraying nothing.

"The muggle world you say? Hmm." The man, André rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How old?"

"Fourteen. Though my reports say he would look younger due to malnutrition. I have been searching for him for three years. He was due to come to Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday." Albus replied carefully. Hoping the monster would remember that particular purchase.

"Hmm. I see. He would be amongst my many Boys. He would be preparing for use by now. I shall have all my boys of that age be brought here. You can make the selection yourself." André said softly. Thinly veiled irritation in his voice.

"Wait. Maybe not. The boy I am searching for has a very particular scar..." Albus said. His urgency obvious. He waited patiently for André to show he was listening. "He has a lightning bolt, it is on his forehead." André sat up straighter in his armchair. Recognition at last. The boy at his feet shifted slightly.

"Angelo." André breathed. The hand on the young boys head had tightened. The sick mans knuckles were white. The boy mad no sound of protest against the pain.

"You are looking for my Angelo." André let go of the slave boys hair and stood. He snapped his fingers and the older slave came forward from his position by the door.

"Fetch Angelo. I want him prepared as he would for a guest and here within fifteen minutes. Go Michaelis. Fifteen minutes." André waved his hand, dismissing the slaves from the room.

"You want Angelo. That is surprising. I was told by the fat muggle who sold him to me, that it had no family left. That it was an orphan. Hmmm. This changes my previous arrangement. But maybe not by much. How much would you pay for my Angelo? To have him in your possession again?" Albus felt like throwing something at André, or better, cursing him. It made him close to illness, hearing the man speak of another human being like that.

"Name your price." He hissed back, unable to keep the loathing from his voice.

"Fifty thousand Galleons. That is my price. Dearest Angelo is close to priceless. However, as a previous owner I feel you should be given a discount." Albus nodded faintly. Then came a knock on the door. The strong young man entered the room. A chain clasped tightly in his hand. Behind him was an ethereal beauty. His long black hair swaying lightly behind him, just past his shoulders. His Avada green eyes would have glowed brightly had they not been dulled by his horrific life. The white robes that flowed around him nearly blended with his pale complexion. It was hard to tell where fabric stopped and skin began. Around his neck was an intricate collar of clockwork. It ticked and hissed as the time passed. A pair of pure white angels wings were spread out behind him. They were real enough. Harry would have started developing signs of creatures blood within the first years at Hogwarts.

"Ah. My beauty. My Angelo." André exclaimed. He approached the young man and pulled him in deeply for a savage kiss. Angelo allowed it. His arms stayed limp by his side and no emotion sparked in his eyes.

"I will pay your price André. Here and now, I shall pay." The master looked at Albus, considering. He nodded tightly. Then he handed the leash to Albus. Angelo dropped to his knees and prostrated himself before the old headmaster. His arms bound by golden shackles. Albus steadied himself. If he blinked now, it would all be ruined. Quickly he handed over the purse that held his money and scooped up the leash.

"All seems to be in order." André informed Albus casually as he counted the golden coins, too busy with his newly acquired money to spare them a glance. "Give him a new name and take him from the grounds." Albus watched the rich slave master depart from the room. The elderly slave reentered and waited patiently for him to make his move.

"Harry Potter. Come let us get you home." The young man rose gracefully to his feet and followed Albus silently. He was silent throughout the entire trip back to Hogwarts. He seemed to be waiting for something. But Albus knew there was no consciousness in the body. Harry's mind had disappeared to elsewhere in order to cope, he had obviously been like this for quite some time. Albus grit his teeth. Lilly and James would not be happy with what he had returned to them. He hated himself for this. What he had unknowingly allowed. He promised to do everything he could to help the once lively child join reality again.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot line.

Warning: slavery, violence, mental detachment,

Chapter 2

_The woods were particularly calm today. Harry sat at the edge of a small pond. Curiously swishing his feet through the water. His master was strangely inactive today. This was the first time he had not been roused from the forest to feed his master. Perhaps he was dead. Perhaps he should look in on the world he had left behind. After a few seconds he pushed that thought aside. He hadn't surfaced in years, but it was likely the world had remained unchanged. With a content sigh he closed his eyes and smiled softly. He was fine here. He was safe here. _

Xxxxxx wishing to forget xxxxxxxx

Albus apparated into his office at Hogwarts. Young Harry still trailing listlessly behind him. Lilly and James would be ecstatic to have Harry back in their care. However Albus was not so sure. They had been ready to abandon their youngest as soon as they realized he was not the Boy-Who-Lived. Young Jason had become spoiled and rotten in his brothers absence. When the Potters had realized that Jason was practically a squib they had come crawling to him, begging for his help in finding their son. Him, who had scorned their decision and condemned them for it.

Well. He had found the poor child. But he wasn't so sure that the Potters could care for him. Especially in this state. He had asked the boy to sit, politely and Harry had kneeled at his feet, resting his head against Albus' leg like he was a dog. This will be harder than I anticipated Albus mused. He did not want to pass the child off to too many people, to avoid confusing him. However he saw no other choice. He could not care for the boy alone. Harry would need someone who had experience dealing with slaves. That left only one option. Severus Snape.

Albus quickly crossed over to the floo. Ignoring Harry when he dropped into a low kneel, his head touching the floor and his wings flat against it.

"Severus!" He called, regardless of wether the man was brewing or simply experimenting, Albus needed to speak with the man.

"What Albus." Severus sounded weary. It was obvious something had occurred while he had been away, "I will be up to give you my report in a moment. I was unsure if you had returned or not." Severus quickly stepped through the flames, he was shaking and tired. Voldemort had been throwing curses again, the careless boy.

Severus suddenly stopped dumb. His eyes fixed on Harry, still kneeling prostrate in the middle of the office floor. The beautiful wings drawing his eyes to the submissive child.

"Is that?" He whispered to Albus.

"I am afraid so. I needed your help with this matter. I need help rehabilitating him into normal life. He's been used as a slave for an incubus since he was very young so I have no idea where his health is at this moment. Please Severus, he is only fourteen." The dour man was still staring, shocked, at the submissively kneeling child. He nodded absently, then again more surely. Albus breathed a sigh of relief. Harry would be in good hands now.

"Harry. You don't have to kneel here, child. You are safe." The boy simply stood and placed his hands behind his back. His head still bowed in subservience. Albus sighed.

"You have only had him for a short amount of time and you are already screwing things up Albus. You can't simply tell a slave that he is free. He won't accept it. He is still in that mentality, he believes you own him. If you pass him over to me I can help heal him. But only if I am his sole caretaker. He won't be able to handle having two "masters"." Severus explained quickly Albus simply nodded. He could barely handle the thought of what had happened to the once happy child. Severus dealt with abused Slytherin's all year round. If anyone could help Harry heal, it was Severus. Now all he had to do was tell the Potters.

"Thank you Albus. I promise that I will not hurt him like his previous master did. Unfortunately there may be circumstances where I shall have to take harsher actions against the boy." Severus explained. His voice strained. "However I can promise that I would never whip him, or beat him mercilessly. He shall be fed three meals a day and be treated with common human decency." Albus nodded his acceptance to the terms that were put before him. Yes, Severus would definitely treat the child well.

The potters would probably place blame on Albus, trying to divert the public eye from the chaotic mess that they had created in their mad scramble for fifteen minutes of fame. Or rather, fifteen years.

"Unfortunately, I must inform the Potters that Harry had been found now. Else they shall either blame you for what has happened to him, or try to rehabilitate him themselves." Albus hissed. There had once been a time when he would have allowed James anything, but he hadn't grown up yet. Only presented the illusion of maturity while proceeding with his destructive lifestyle on a larger scale. Severus agreed with him whole heartedly.

Severus nodded to show he understood, but there was no mistaking his displeasure at the situation. He ordered Harry to stand and await further instruction. The boy looked immediately to Albus. Looking to his master first due to his training.

"You shall obey Severus Snape as if he was your master." The boy simply stood, in obedience to his orders. The child voiced not a word, nor even a sound and retreated to stand submissively behind Albus. He stood off to the side, mostly hidden in shadows.

Albus called the Potters.

Xxxxxxx wishing to forget xxxxxxxx

_The forest began to sway in the wind. Now it was blowing harder than ever before. This is new, thought Harry, maybe there truly is something happening up there. He stood beside the pond that he had made his safe place. Suddenly he heard raised voices. They were different than before. They were real voices, patches of reality drifting through gaps that had been created through the temporary peace. Usually there were no sounds though, simply sensations that were better off ignored. This time however, he couldn't simply will the calm to return. His freakishness had recognized something up there. It would not be calmed unless is whatever was up there was gone. He had to make It go! It was ruining everything. Harry screamed._

He screamed and screamed and screamed. Nothing made the child stop. He had fallen to his knees, his hands clutched over his head as if he were in pain. Albus had tried to calm him but he had been repelled. Not forcefully, mind you, he still was recognized as the master. Then Lilly had decided that she would give it a go. Claiming her maternal instincts would help calm her son. That she would be recognized as an important figure in Harry's life.

She was certainly recognized. She was flung across the room and knocked unconscious. There was an uproar. James had leapt to his feet and drawn his wand on the screaming boy, unsure how to react or what to do. Severus drew his as well.

"Harry Potter! You will cease this behaviour immediately. You are embarrassing your master by reacting thus." A mild stinging hex was sent at Harry. Immediately the screams quieted. Then Harry stood, his body once again limp like a rag doll and his face blank as an empty portrait. He turned his back to the gathered party and leaned against the wall in preparation for a whipping. His wings separated, making a perfect opening to be whipped without them being struck. And to keep him from shielding himself from punishment. He was quiet and anticipating the blows to come. He neither reacted to the lack of pain nor the motionless bodies that openly stared. He was lost to the world.

_Harry sighed contentedly as the pain hit his body. Yes, pain he could deal with. The forest quieted and he began to hum happily as he resumed his imaginary game with the imaginary friends. Soon he forgot about he disturbance in his forest. Nothing had happened, nothing was wrong. He could deal with everything else later. He had a tea party to attend._

TBC

A/N: here we go, part 2. Hope you enjoyed. Read review, you get the gist.


End file.
